When The Sun Rises
by Thirteenth-D
Summary: Quinn wakes up without regrets, but fears Rachel won't feel the same way. One-shot for now, unless I decide to write another chapter or two for it.


_When the sun rises, and you're lying next to me… _

I felt her breath on my collar bone; steady and repetitive. I looked down at her naked form, and admired its perfection and beauty, my mind still encompassed in an almost impenetrable cloud of sleep-haze.

_I can't take my eyes off of you: the masterpiece…_

Her grip was hard around my waist and even though I really had to pee, I didn't dare and try to remove her arm. It was as if I was hypnotized by her sleeping body.

_I can't be blamed for loving you, can I?_

She moved in her sleep, and I was scared that my stares had awakened her. She then her she rolled over on her back and wrapped her right arm around my neck in a seemingly awkward hooked position before turning her head into my neck. I could feel her legs tangle themselves up into mine before she finally relaxed again.

_Even though this situation…_

I couldn't help but smile at her apparently comfortable position. Her brunette hair fell around her head in all angles. It made her look angelic yet, oddly enough, incredibly sexy.

_Is gonna kill us someday…_

Mumbles and moans slipped out of her slightly opened mouth and I could feel her lips graze against my bare chest. I felt light warmth spread across my cheeks at the familiar feeling of her lips against me. A wider smile broke across my face. It was amazing, really, how just a few little movements could set me on edge. How a single touch from Rachel could set my whole body on fire.

_I really do love you…_

I noticed everything about her. I noticed how her body was really warm while she was asleep. I noticed how her eyes moved constantly behind her eyelids. I noticed everything, and not just because we had had sex the night before.

_And if I had to die for you…_

I noticed everything because I realized it. Last night, I realized something while I touched her, well, everywhere. This meant so much more to me than sex with Puck. Her touch tingled more than Sam's or Finn's or Joe's. Her voice was more angelic than my church's choir.

_Baby, you know I would…_

I realized that I was in love with Rachel Berry. I didn't just like her; I was completely smitten with her. I was over the moon for the girl. I was sure that if she asked me to try for every solo, try for top of the pyramid every time, or anything really, I would do it without hesitation. Hell, I'm pretty sure that that's what I've been doing all this time.

_If it would make you happy…_

The effects of sleep were fading away and the need to pee was growing by the millisecond and it took everything I had to not get up and go. Instead, I just clenched my thighs together the best I could with Rachel's legs twisted up in mine and tried to ignore the need.

_But if that'd make you cry…_

After a while, she stirred and looked up into my surely bright hazel eyes and smiled sleepily. "Hey, there, cutie," she whispered, pulling my head closer to hers with her arm. My lips touched hers gently, and I pressed the feel of them into memory, this would probably never happen again. This was a onetime thing.

_I'd always stay by your side…_

"I should probably go," I whispered after our lips separated. Her face was coated in confusion as I stood from the bed and gather my clothes. I could feel Rachel's eyes follow me back and forth across the room and I retrieved my underwear, pants, shirt, shoes and socks. I felt bad for leaving with just a kiss, but what was the point? She was just using me as a sex toy. A release of sexual tension between her and Finn.

_Because, darling, I love you…_

I could feel the corners of my heart splintering, and each time it beat, the splinters would spread, permeating through my whole body, destroying me. I found it hard to breathe. Tears threatened to fall as I put my shirt on, everything else in place. I walked towards the door, my shoulders back, prepared for the sobs that were about to shake my body to its core. "Quinn," I heard behind me. I stopped turning the door handle midway, my head bowed, waiting for the phrase that would take my world into the fiery depths of hell itself.

_I love you more than anything…_

"Please," she whispered. _Say it_, I silently hoped, praying that she would end one chapter and start the next very depressing one. "Could you…" she trailed off, and my fears grew. I didn't want her to tell me that we couldn't ever talk or do this ever again. "Could you please," she started again. After a deep breath, she continued with more confidence. "Could you please stay? My dads won't be home until later today, and I'd really rather spend the rest of our time together, you know, _together._"

_And yes…_

As I took off my shoes and socks and got back into bed with her, I noticed something else.

_I'd use my last breath…_

_To utter those three words… _

'_I love you'…_

I didn't have to pee anymore.


End file.
